


Honeymoon

by gemhue



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemhue/pseuds/gemhue
Summary: The newlyweds enjoy a wedding gift.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> i sure love these lesbians

Killian carried her slumbering wife bridal-style as she made her way into the hotel bedroom. The two had just previously been sitting on the couch and enjoying a bottle of wine which had been gifted to them by Lucretia. Although the orc woman had drank most of the bottle, it was Carey who ended up giggly and tipsy from the alcohol. The dragonborn couldn’t hold her drink at all, which Killian found unbearably cute.

As Killian crossed through the doorway, she noted that the queen bed would have been quite spacious for the average human or elf couple. Despite that, the large orc had a difficult time arranging the dragonborn’s body and her own onto the mattress in a way that fit comfortably. Eventually she situated herself and her new bride into a tight spooning position. It might have been a little uncomfortable for Killian to press her soft front to Carey’s ridged back, but her skin was thick enough to dull the press of the dragonborn’s spines.

A small, sleepy noise came from Carey and she wiggled slightly, pressing her body a little more firmly against Killian’s, which caused the orc to wince slightly. In response, a blue tail inched slowly around one of Killian’s legs and squeezed it gently before relaxing.

Lifting her head slightly so that her lips were brushing one of Carey’s twitching ears, Killian whispered, “Sorry for waking you, love, but I didn’t want you sleeping on the couch. It’s our wedding night, after all. You deserve a good long rest in this nice bed we’ve got here.”

Still half asleep, Carey purred, “You’re an angel.” Her voice was heavy with both sleep and slight intoxication. “A gorgeous angel,” she continued, twisting her serpentine body around to face her lover. Carey didn’t even open her eyes before snuggling her face deep into Killian’s chest.

“What are you doing in there, darling?” Killian couldn’t help grinning.

“I live here now,” Carey mumbled from between Killian’s breasts. A moment later, Carey was jostled by her wife’s giggles despite Killian’s effort to keep still and quiet. With a huff, Carey wound her arms around Killian’s torso to hold her tighter until the laughter faded away.

“Carey, you are the light of my life,” the orc’s voice took on that soft, adoring tone that melted Carey’s heart and stilled her breath. Large, greenish fingers rubbed at the soft blue scales at the dragonborn’s temple. “My world would be so dark without you in it. I love you completely.”

Sobered momentarily by the weight of what had just been said to her, Carey made no move to wipe the happy tears that formed in the corners of her eyes. Internally, she blamed the emotional response on the alcohol. Carey’s reptilian snout sought Killian’s nose, bumping together in a slight approximation of a kiss before she replied, “I am yours, my love. Nothing can take me from you.”

“Of course, my darling,” Killian agreed warmly, her eyes soft with love. “Now, get some rest. We’re going to be enjoying the city tomorrow.”

Carey looked like she was going to agree, but then her eyes glinted mischievously and her clawed hands reached toward the waistband of Killian’s sleep pants. “Would you rather…?” She let the sentence trail off, her intentions obvious.

“Not tonight, love,” Killian scooped the dragonborn’s hands into her own before gently dragging them upwards. “You’ll need to sober up a bit, I’m afraid.”

With a petulant huff, Carey settled back into her spot between Killian’s breasts. “All right, I guess I’ll go to sleep, then. Night, Killian.”

“Sweet dreams, my little dragon.”


End file.
